Nymphs
by cala
Summary: someone makes a wish and what he wishes for brings danger along. r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: none of these chars

Disclaimer: none of these chars. Are mine except for Labrynth, Furleya, Lalula, Korca, Trility, Raquita, Saraluya, and Releya.Don't forget to r/r. 

"That's it!How could I have been so stupid!?," Master Roshi snickered.He had a big smile on face.Oolong didn't care what the old man was thinking.He had his eyes fixed on the t.v. watching girls workout.He was practically a water fountain.With all that drool coming out of his mouth we just might as well be one."Oolong.Where are your capsules?" he asked in an almost girlish voice.It was really scary, but Oolong wasn't paying any attention.He would if he knew what Master Roshi was up to. Oolong reached into his pocket and held out a thin, gray, box with big bold black letters that said "Capsule Corp." on it.Master Roshi snatched the box and saw something on it that made his sunglasses fall off.It was a sticker of a work out girl in a bikini that showed a lot of skin.He shook himself from his thoughts and opened the box."Aha.Capsule #7 should do it.I don't have a driver's license but, I'm just going to the Son's house." He said holding up a green capsule.He threw it.There was a big bang with a lot of smoke.When the smoke cleared it revealed a shiny white car.Master Roshi smirked.He looked back at the six yellow orbs that laid on a pillow on a table in the living room.He smirked.He hoped in the car and tried his best to drive.

After getting the hang of driving, he had already made it to the Son house.He hopped out of the car and ran to the door that lead into the Son house.He was about to knock, but held back.He thought of what would happen if Chichi answered the door.If he asked for what he wanted.If Chichi would question him.He finally gathered his courage to face the strong woman on the other side of the door.He knocked.He was silent.He heard footsteps running to the door.Someone opened it.But it wasn't the strong black haired woman.It was her young super saiyan-jin son, Gohan.Master Roshi breathed a sigh of relief."Hi Master Roshi," Gohan said, "What brings you here?" he asked."I um… I need the dragon ball." Master Roshi said."Why?" Gohan asked.Master Roshi mentally kicked himself.If only Gokou had answered the door.He would be too stupid to answer questions."Um….to wish for….um…….um……a never ending supply of……….chocolate, bunnies?Yeah!A never ending supply chocolate bunnies!Mmmmm!I just love my chocolate!" he said having a huge sweatdrop appear on his forehead.Gohan gave him a funny look and went to retrieve the yellow orb.Master Roshi sighed as Gohan left.Gohan returned with the ball and handed it to Master Roshi.Master Roshi got an evil smirk on his face."Thanks Gohan… You don't know how much you've brightened my day." Master Roshi said.

Master Roshi found a clearing in the middle of the woods.He placed the seven yellow orbs on the ground and watched them glow."Arise! Shenlong!" yelled Master Roshi not noticing that he was being watched.The great beast Shenlong appeared before Master Roshi."I am the Eternal Dragon.I will grant one wish and one wish only now tell me what it is you desire." Shenlong said in a mighty voice."I wish for…..I wish for….I wish for the 7 prettiest girls in the universe!" yelled Master Roshi who was no laughing maniacally.Shenlong got a big sweatdrop on his head."So be it." Shenlong said in a mighty roar.His eyes started to glow a dark red.A light flickered somewhere below Shenglong.The light started to form in seven figures."Your wish has been granted now I bid you farewell.There, in front of the old perverted man, were seven prettiest girls in the universe.One of them was a cat like girl with tan fur, blonde hair, blue eyes and brown cat ears.The weird thing about her eyes was there were yellow lighting bolts in her eyes.She smiled showing her fangs, "Hi I'm Furleya and where are we?" she asked still smirking.There was another girl who was short with long brown hair in a pony tail, green eyes, pointed ears, pale skin, and six wings that were bug like.She smirked showing her fangs as well."Yeah let's ask that old man.But hi I'm Trility" She agreed.The girl standing next to her had short brown hair that was parted in the middle and the sides came forward covering her ears and part of her face.She had brown eyes and a blue bandana that went around her forehead.She had scaly green skin and a scaly green tail."Hi I'm Lalula and how did we get her anyways?" she asked smiling, showing her fangs.What's with the fangs?But gosh these girls are beautiful! Master Roshi thought while drooling and nosebleeds.The next girl had teal colored wavy hair, pointed ears, green eyes, and clothes that appeared to be made out of blue scales."Yeah.Oh and my name is Korca" She agreed.The next one looked like Freiza only with long brown hair, and green eyes."My name is Saraluya but you can call me Sara.And I don't mean that because I like you because I don't like you." She said and gave a little 'hmph' sound and crossed her arms.There was another girl with long spiky red hair and red eyes." Hi my name is Raquita and IF SOMEONE DOESN'T SPEAK UP I'M GONNA SCREAM!" she yelled."Cool it girls.I think we might be scaring the old guy." Said the girl in the middle.Master Roshi thought she might be the leader.She looked like Gokou except her hair was a little wavier and her eyes resembled the androids, except they were green."Hi my name is Labrynth." She said.Master Roshi caught a glimpse of her tail.Master Roshi gasped.

**how do you like it so far? R/r


	2. chapter 2?

Disclaimer: these are not my characters

Disclaimer: these are not my characters.Except for labrynth, lalula, saraluya, furleya, korka, trility, and raquita so don't take um

"So…." Labrynth started."So what?" Master Roshi said unsure of what would happen."SO! ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!" Labrynth shot at Master Roshi.Her tail stuck up straight and bristled out in anger.Furleya hissed at him.Through Labrynth's clenched teeth, Master Roshi could make out a pair of fangs.Master Roshi quivered.'How can these girls be so beautiful but so mean.'"Well, y-you're on-on Earth.A-and y-you're here b-because I-I wished y-you here." Master Roshi replied shakily."Oh!Ok." Said Labrynth with the usual Son smile.She put her hands behind her head.It was silent then.But a little rumble was heard from Labrynth's stomach.She took her hands out from behind her head.Her eyes got really big and the goofy smile faded off her face.The others behind her leaned forward and stared at her stomach."I…. I guess I'm hungry." She said.The others all sweatdropped.Raquita looked up at Master Roshi.Her evil look was long gone from her face.Master Roshi could tell that she was the oldest of all of them.She looked about 27."Do you have any food?" Raquita asked.Master Roshi nodded.Labrynth was already over there."WHERE!? WHERE?! WHERE?!WHERE'S THE FOOD!?" Labrynth asked excitedly."Um.. back at my house.Um… Icould take you there if you like." Master Roshi said."SURE!" Labrynth yelled.'She certainly acts like Gokou.' He thought to himself."Let's go then.I also have some friends I want you to meet."He said.He motioned for the girls to come.He led them to his car."What is that thing?" Labrynth asked as she got down on hands and knees.Her tail stuck up as she curiously poked the car.Master Roshi climbed in while the other girls, except for Labrynth, hopped over the car door.The engine turned on and Labrynth jumped back."Ahhh!" she yelled."Thanks but no thanks.I don't like that thing." She said sitting on the ground.Master Roshi thought for a minute."Flying Nimbus!" he yelled as a little yellow cloud flew down from the sky.It landed in front of Labrynth.Her eyes went wide as she poked it with curiosity. "What is it?" she asked."Just get on it." he said."But it looks like a cloud.And if it is a cloud I'm gonna fall through." She said."Just get on it." he said.She jumped on it shutting her eyes, hoping she wouldn't fall.She opened her eyes.She was on top of the yellow cloud.She moved her feet around a little and then started jumping for joy.'Cool!" she yelled.Then they drove off to Master Roshi's house.

At Master Roshi's house, Labrynth was digging through his refrigerator.The others were staring at her."Bulma, this is Master Roshi.Can I ask you a favor?" he asked.After asking Bulma what he requested, he turned to the girls.He saw Saraluya sitting in the corner all by herself.'She must be the shy one' he thought."Girls, come to my room.I want you to meet some of my friends and you are going to have to wear something nice.' He said, snickering to himself.The girls followed.

The girls stared in disbelief.There, in front of them, were clothes that showed so much skin that they would be better off not wearing any clothes."No thank you, you old pervert." Said Korka.She turned around and swished her beautiful shiny hair."Besides, these clothes I have on now," she said running her hands along the scale like clothes on her body, "are actually my skin.I'm a water sprite, remember." She finished and walked out of the room."Yeah I'm with her.I don't want to wear clothes that show that much skin.Besides I like these that I have on now.They're comfy and don't go up my but." Raquita joined.Master Roshi watched the girls leave."Um… I just don't think those clothes are my type" Lalula said.She flicked her tongue out and ran off."Hey girls wait up!" Furleya exclaimed.She turned around.Her pink cat like nose twitched as she thought of an excuse."Sorry, but those clothes will ruin my fur, they're too tight.These are nice and loose." She said.She cleaned off her arm with her pink tongue.Trility went over to the door.She turned around.Her small body was covered mostly by clothes."Sorry, but I don't like any clothes that show my stomach or legs." She said."Yeah, I don't mind my legs or arms showing.Maybe a little of my stomach but that's too much." Saraluya said joining the others.Master Roshi sighed and looked at Labrynth.She was totally flipping out.She didn't realize that Master Roshi was a pervert.She looked at him and then ran out the door."Hey guys wait up!" could be heard down the hall as the sound of running faded.Then the sound got louder.Labrynth opened the door and poked her head in."Sorry, um…. I don't like to where any other clothes than these.Unless I find family, and they have a certain type clothing, then I won't change.Right now the 7 nymphs are all I got and they don't have a certain type of clothing to where." She said."But those clothes are all torn up.And who are the 7 nymphs?" asked."The 7 nymphs are us.We are a group of girls who don't have family.We grew up at an orphanage.We were unusually powerful for our age.We decided to train with each other until we were strong enough to leave the orphanage and fend for ourselves.We were an odd group.A felines, a fairy, a lizard, a water sprite, an ice-jin, a human, and a saiyan-jin.We walked down the streets like that.We always got into battles and increased our strength.They all left the ones that touched my clothes.Anyone who touched my clothes, never lived again.But the tougher battles we learned group attacks.If we used them now, it wouldn't effect an enemy much.We haven't used it in a long time.That's why we were having trouble defeating an enemy on a planet far away from here.We don't know how to defeat her.Some legendary warriors are the only ones who can defeat her.And we don't know who.I've got a feeling that those people are here, on this planet.Well I have to catch up with the others. K." she said and was about to leave when Master Roshi put a hand on her shoulder."Get Nimbus and tell the others to get into the car.We're going to see some friends of mine.Remember." He said.She nodded and headed towards the others. 

"Hey gir-," she started.She stared at them.They were all fast asleep.Furleya was curled up into a ball on the floor and was being continuously poked by a fat pig wearing overalls.Trility was sleeping on top of the t.v.Lalula was in a dark corner of the room.Korka was next to a knocked over fish tank.The water underneath her as she mumbled something in her sleep about being in the sea.Raquita was sprawled out on the couch with her mouth wide open.Saraluya was on the other side of the couch curled up snuggling a pillow.Labrynth walked over to Oolong who had fainted from poking the girl so many times with out being slapped.She chucked him out the door.Labrynth walked into the middle of the room.She breathed in and put her hands on the side of her mouth."WAKE UP GIRLS!!!!!!!!" she yelled.Raquita fell off of the couch dragging Saraluya with her.Korka lifted her head up and covered her sensitive ears.Lalula lifted her head and looked around frantically.Furleya lifted her head as her fur bristled out.She turned around and hissed at Labrynth and started to lick her fur back in place."We are going to see some of the pervert's friends. K.So get into the car and let's go!" Labrynth said, smiling like Goten does.(Goten is not in this story, yet.So don't get that confused with anything.)She ran out the door and called for Nimbus.She hopped on the flying yellow cloud and sat there until the girls came out and got in the car.Master Roshi followed."Now it's off to my friends house!" he said.And they drove off.


End file.
